nterrariafandomcom-20200214-history
Refining
N Terraria 6 In N Terraria 6, refining is accessed by right clicking a anvil, you use gems as catalyst to increase the item exp, the weapon can reach up to a max level of 10. N Terraria 5 Refine is a feature of the N Terraria mod made by its developers. Refining basically adds a feature which would be the next step after reforging a item. Refining will add more % based modifiers to the already existing modifiers on a weapon, an extra one with +% chance as you upgrade it and upgrades to the armor. The NPC that handles the refining is the blacksmith: "The Blacksmith was found" He is obtained by getting a gold or platinum bar. He can spawn during the day and night. - When items are refined, they gain a "+1" next to their name, indicating the amount of times the item has been refined. As such, the number goes up as the item is refined, until it's refined ten times. Refining at this point causes the item to move to the next rarity tier, and get even more powerful. This continues until the item reaches (mod-added) Red Tier, which stops at +10. After this, the item will not upgrade any further. -When you refine shields they get bigger defence boosts. -Tools currently receive a MAJOR benefit from refining. For example: A Platinum pickaxe that is completely upgraded has a 235% pickaxe power and mines faster than a Picksaw, all with pre-hardmode materials and easily obtainable money from a merchant. (Subject to change in NT6) -Weapons, armor, accessories (including wings), fishing rods and shields can be refined. Also things such as Arrows and Bullets may be refined as well up to a stack at a time. Accessories only appear to gain bonus speed (which has no effect, however). This might also apply to armor as well, but more testing needs to be done. -It is unclear if refining ammo does more than increase the damage value. These are examples of refined weapons, the number indicates the level of each and the red name which is the 2nd tier seen thus far: IMPORTANT NOTE: Refining can cost quite a lot of money, so if you want to get into some serious overpowered capabilities, make sure you have a large sum of coins ready. SPAWNING TIP: The player needs to have either a gold or platinum bar in their inventory for the blacksmith to spawn Raccoon Trivia Has you ever acquired a weapon or item in a game, and then had to let it go because you found a stronger version of it? Most likelly yes. And so, surged the Refining system. Initially it had another function, differently from just strengthening your weapon to a higher grade. It was able to increase the rarity rank as you kept refining it. Beside doing so was incredibly broken at certain cases, at least was undeniable that your weapon would be good enough to be kept, right? In NT6 the system was scrapped, but I implemented the new refining by using gems to make It somewhat less easier to strengthen your weapon. Coins in Terraria are demi useless after some time, so you most likelly would end up with a good amount of them in your inventory. Now for the gems, you need to spend some effort to find them on the world, so you can refine the weapon. Now I wonder if someone made a overpowered copper short sword.Category:Features Category:Mechanics